Dark destiny Book one: Emerald's Awakening
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: A new prophecy awakens. 'The final battle will come as the Smoke consumes the shadows and the Emerald accepts the light. The battle that hides in the shadows must be stopped or all hope will be lost. If the Emerald cannot face the weight of the world, then the Smoke and teh rest of the world will be consumed.' Rated T. Full summary inside. A RP I did.
1. Prolouge and Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Full Summary:**

**A new prophecy awakens. 'The final battle will come as the Smoke consumes the shadows and the Emerald accepts the light. The battle that hides in the shadows must be stopped or all hope will be lost. If the Emerald cannot face the weight of the world, then the Smoke and teh rest of the world will be consumed.' Follow young Emeraldpaw and Smokepaw as they learn of the prophecy and try to unravel it's secrets and what it means for them, even if it means losing eachother along the way.**

**Allegiances**

**Leader: Lionstar- Large golden tom with amber eyes and white paws. (6 lives)**

**Deputy: Devilclaw- Large tabby tom with red eyes.  
Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

**Medicine cat: Blossomheart- Mostly, black, orange and white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Warriors: Birchfall- Dark brown tabby tom with darker brown flecks across his flank and a long striped tail.  
Apprentice, Starpaw**

**Adderstep-Tall black, well-respected tom with white stripes.**

**Stormpelt- Plain dark gray tom. Former loner.  
Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Snakefang- Tall, muscular, black tom with white ears and paws.  
**

**Yewstep- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Apprentice, Emeraldpaw**

**Grasswind- Light brown tabby tom.**

**Hollyfire- Sleek, slender, young jet-black she-cat with piercing ice blue eyes, a bushy tail and a ripped ear.  
**

**Smoketalon- Siamese colors and ice blue eyes.  
**

**Mistfur- Siamese colors and deep blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Doveflight- Pretty light grey she-cat with white paws and sparkling blue eyes.**

**Amberheart- Beautiful light brown she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Rockpelt- Light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.  
**

**Venomclaw- Sleek black furred tom with a crooked tail and yellow eyes.  
Apprentice, Desolatepaw**

**Dappledpelt- Small, muscular, dappled she-cat with a long snake like tail and icy blue eyes.**

**Frostpelt- A Medium Sized She-Cat with ravishing blue eyes.**

**Apprentices: Icepaw- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Starpaw- Light grey she-cat with white tints.**

**Smokepaw- Smokey gray tabby tom with blue eye. Lost sight in one eye in a fight against a fox.**

**Emeraldpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes and white paws.**

**Yellowpaw- Dark gray tom with ivory sharp claws and sharp yellow eyes.**

**Desolatepaw- Mostly black she-cat with orange ears and orange tints across her fur. Chocolate brown eyes and long whiskers.**

**Queens: Daisythorn- Light brown she-cat with small black marks and amber eyes. (Mother of Smoketalons kit, Brightkit- All white she-cat with stunning green eyes.)**

**Elders: Graythorn- Gray tabby tom with thorn sharp claws.**

**Flowersong- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue ivory eyes.**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: Shatteredstar- Muscular black tom with white markings.**

**Deputy: Nightrain- Black furred tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Medicine cat: Shatteredleaf- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with green eyes.  
**

**Warriors: Sweetnightmare- All black, lithe young she-cat with grassy green eyes.**

**Tigerstripe- Light brown tabby tom with white paws, black striped down his flank and tail and sharp yellow eyes.**

**Pantherclaw- Black furred tabby tom with white paws and tail.**

**Duskpelt- Orange tabby she-cat with ivory sharp claws.**

**Dawnfur- Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and belly.**

**Shadowclaw- Black tabby tom with cold blue eyes.**

**Nightmareclaw- Dark black tom with narrowed brown eyes.**

**Blackclaw- Pure white tom with thorn sharp black claws.  
Apprentice, Blackclaw**

**Rainsong- Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Clawfoot- Black tabby tom with six claws on one foot.**

**Twilightcloud- Beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Redclaw- Small tortoiseshell tom with yellow-green eyes.  
Apprentice- Mudpaw**

**Tigershadow- A Very Large Brown Tabby Tom with burning amber eyes.**

**Apprentice: Spiritpaw- Small grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and ice blue eyes.**

**Cloudpaw- White she-cat with green eyes.**

**Snowpaw- White tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes.**

**Mudpaw- Siamese Tom With Distinctive Brown on His Tail, Muzzle, Paws, And Ears and striking blue eyes.**

**Queens: Lightningcloud- Black furred, tabby with white paws and green eyes. (Mother of Clawfoot's kits, Darkkit, Jaykit, and Heartkit.)**

**Elders: Kestrelclaw- Light brown/calico she-cat with light blue eyes.**

**Windclan:**

**Leader: Jetstar- Black furred tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Deputy: Mapleleaf- Maple-colored she-cat with light yellow eyes.**

**Medicine cat: Robinclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.**

**Warriors: Shadeheart- Grayish brown tabby she-cat with pretty, blue-green eyes. **

**Leafheart- Light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.**

**Crystalheart- White she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Flamecloud- Tall Flame-colored she-cat with blazing red eyes and a very long tail.**

**Lightmoon- Light blue she-cat with black stripes and light blue eyes.**

**Snowtail- Brown she-cat with a white tail.  
Apprentice, Dirtpaw**

**Gingerstorm- Ginger tabby tom with stormy grey eyes.**

**Icetail- White she-cat with ice-blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Dirtpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.**

**Queens: Moonfeather- Light blue she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Gingerstorm's kits)**

**Elders: N/A**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: Wolfstar- Dark grey tabby she-cat with light green eyes.**

**Deputy: Moonstream- Small black she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Medicine cat: Thrushflight- Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.**

**Warriors: Firestream- Flame colored tabby with ice blue eyes.**

**Palmsky- Light grey tabby she-cat.**

**Graywing- Light grey tabby tom.**

**Illusionmist- Tall handsome black tom with white muzzle, ears, tail tip and paws.**

**Talonclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.**

**Crowfrost- Pure black tom with yellow eyes.**

**Twilightmist- Tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and icy blue eyes.**

**Orlablaze- Black she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail tip.**

**Redflower- Reddish brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes.**

**Apprentice: Streampaw- Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Fishpaw- Dark gray tabby she-cat.**

**Mistpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.**

**Queens: Mistyheart- Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. (Mother of Talonclaw's kits, Blazekit, and Shadekit.)**

**Dappledsong- Siamese she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Rabbitwing's kits.)**

**Elders: N/A**

Prolouge

Blossomheart sighed as the cool newleaf air swept into the medicine cats den and she purred as she pushed the marigold back into the stock. She heard a mournful howl from the clearing and darted out. Everything looked normal.

In a flash the whole scenery changed. Blood soaked over the walls and warriors dropped on their sides, blood pouring out of wounds in the necks and bellies. She felt a presence at her side. She turned her head to see Tallstar with wounds all over his flank.

"Tallstar, what-" The former leader raised his tail for silence.

"Take a walk with me." He murmered as they headed out into the forest.

"Everything will change before green-leaf. _'The final battle will come as the Smoke consumes the shadows and the Emerald accepts the light. The battle that hides in the shadows must be stopped or all hope will be lost. If the Emerald cannot face the weight of the world, then the Smoke and teh rest of the world will be consumed.'" _His voice echoed around the forest before he started to fade away.

She jerked awake from her spot in the medicine cats den. It had been 4 moons since she had been told the prophecy. She cautiously stood up and padded out to the main clearing. Lionstar was grooming his whiskers on the highledge, with his deputy, Devilclaw, sitting beside him. The elders were sunning themselves outside the elders den. The kits were playing outside the nursery.

She glanced over at the apprentices den to see Smokepaw talking with Yellowpaw. Her eyes averted over to where Emeraldpaw as she stalked over to Smokepaw and jumped at him, sitting on his back and licking a paw, flattening him. Icepaw, Desolatepaw and Yellowpaw laughed warmly, as Smokepaw growled lowly and rolled over, shaking her off in the process and rolling off her, cuffing her gently over the ear before licking a paw and drawing it over his bad eye.

Blossomheart smiled. _'They have come.' _She thought with a smile.


	2. Losing a sibling

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or all of the characters in it I only own a certain few all others are my friends OC's**

_Emeraldpaw's POV _

Emeraldpaw stretched in annoyance at the sound of a cat yowling. I swear if that's Brightkit, She is gonna find ants in her nest come moonhigh." She muttered under her breath.

"You wouldn't do that." Smokepaw said with a chuckle as he started to groom herself.

"Wanna bet?" Emeraldpaw asked.

"Come on, Emmy. Lighten up." Yellowpaw said with a chuckle causing her to roll her eyes and flick her tail under his nose.

"You were asking for that one, Yellowpaw." Icepaw teased with a small laugh causing Emeraldpaw And Starpaw to laugh as they scrambled out of the apprentices den.

Icepaw, Desolatepaw, Yellowpaw, and Smokepaw followed them.

* * *

Out in the clearing Emeraldpaw was surprised to see 3 shadowclan cats siting in camp. She unsheathed her claws and flattened her ears, stalking towards them. "What are you three fox hearts doing in our camp." She hissed.

"Emeraldpaw!" Yewstep, Emeraldpaw's mentor hissed. "Get back here and listen to what Lionstar has to say!" She snapped.

Emeraldpaw gave the shadowclan cats one last venomous glare before stalking over to sit in between Icepaw and Yellowpaw. Starpaw was on Icepaws other side and on Yellowpaw's other side Smokepaw sat with his ears perked up and his left eye fixed on the shadowclan warriors. Desolatepaw sat on the other side of him glancing up at Lionstar in confusion every few moments. Emeraldpaw narowed her eyes and realized that she recognized two of the Shadowclan cats. One of them, was hard not to recognize with her black pelt and blue eyes. She recognized her as Nightrain, the Shadowclan deputy. Beside her was Rainsong who was whispering something into Nightrains ear. On the other side of Nightrain a tall light brown tabby to sat staring at her and Smokepaw. He had black striped that ran down his flank and tail and sharp piercing yellow eyes that unnerved her.

"Silence!" Lionstar booming voice echoed around the clearing. Emeraldpaw shared a glance with Icepaw who just shrugged. "I know many of you may be wondering why these three Shadowclan cats have made entrance into our clan. Nightrain. Come up here and tell us what brings you here." Lionstar ordered.

"Lionstar, this is not for me to share. Tigerstripe." She beckoned to the tom on her right side. "Go on. Tell them what we're here for." The tom, who Emeraldpaw now knew was named 'Tigerstripe', Jumped up onto the highrock and glared at the Thunderclanners. His glare rested on Doveflight and Emeraldpaw's confusing grew as she gave the Shadowclan tom a pleading look.

"I have come here in regards to two of your apprentices. I believe their names are Emeraldpaw and Smokepaw. You all believe that a tom in Thunderclan is their father. But the ruth is, you believe a lie!" He snarled. "I am their Father. And it is only right for them to come and live with me in shadowclan." Yowls of outrage filled the clearing and Emeraldpaw had to dig her claws into the ground to stop herself from wiping that smug look off of his face.

"I understand this comes as a shock to you and as a courtesy to those of you who will grieve, I will only take on of my kits with me." He declared.

"Please don't do this, Tigerstripe!" Doveflight begged. Emeraldpaw whipped around to glare at her mother.

"Your not even going to deny it?" She hissed. "That smug foxheart is my father? I'm half Shadowclan? How can that be!?" She demanded.

Doveflight sighed. "I wanted you two to grow up without feeling any different from your clanmates." She wailed.

"I've decided I will take my son." He said and without warning he jumped down and herded Smokepaw towards the camp entrance. Smokepaw quickly darted over to Emeraldpaw and rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"I _will _see you again." He whispered in her ear before walking slowly back towards her father with his head and tail down.

* * *

_Smokepaw's POV _

He snarled at Tigerstripe every time he touched him causing him to chuckle and praise him. It wasn't long before he was ead into the shadowclan camp. His new home.

"Look mother! A real Thunderclan cat." A puredark brown tabby tom bounced over to him and stared up at him.

"He's a shadowclan cat now, Darkkit." A small orange tom with jay blue eyes snorted as he followed his littermate over to Smokepaw and started to circle him.

"Toms!" An annoyed voice sounded from behind them and a pure white she-cat with rosy colored eyes scoffed as she padded over to him. "Tigerstripe told us about you. What happened to your face?"

"Heartkit! Don't be rude. Jaykit, don't attack his tail!" A black furred tabby with white paws and green eyes scolded as she came up and herded them away from him.

"But he doesn't miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind." Heartkit whined.

Smokepaw narrowed his eyes. "I was attacked by a fox my first day a an apprentice." He nsarled before spinning around to glare at his father. "Why would you want to take me?" He snapped.

"Your my son. I don't much care for she-cats." He scoffed. "Get some sleep. Mudpaw will show you where the apprentices den is and where your nest is. You will be assigned a mentor tomorrow." He said with a smile. Smokepaw narrowed his eyes before snarling and following the Siamese tom that came over to him.

"You cn have the empty nest next to mine." Mudpaw offered with a smile.

"Thanks." Smokepaw growled as he sunk into the nest and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Emeraldpaw's POV _

That night Emeraldpaw couldn't sleep without Smokepaw beside her. She kept tossing and turning until Dawn when she offered to do the Dawn patrol instead of Icepaw.

She passed the Shadowclan border and looked deep into the trees. There was not one single willow tree in that forest. Smokepaw loved willow trees.

"He'll be fine." Yewstep told her gently.

"But...he'll never settle in! He's been in Thunderclan all his life. How will he ever fit in?"

* * *

_Smokepaw's POV _

Smokepaw smirked as he stretched. Knowing Shadowclan he would probably be taught how to fight first. Good. He couldn't wait to sink his claws into his father smug face. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high tree for a clan meeting." Shatteredstar's dark voice echoed around the pine trees.

"Smokepaw arrived yesterday and we welcome him. But he is in need of a mentor. Shadowclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. You trained Tigerstripe well and I trust you will do the same for Smokepaw. This meeting is over." Smokepaw glared up at Shadowclaw.

"We will be doing hunting practice. You need to know how to hunt in pines." Shadowclaw growled. Smokepaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground before reluctantly following his mentor.

_'This should be interesting.' _He thought.


	3. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
